A Game of Monsters
by Human With Angel Wings
Summary: Reposted (once was "Playtime's Over"). Alice Quinn is a former Nazi half-demon bound to Fury's command, Whisper Willows is a werewolf experimented beyond mythology. When the Tesseract is stolen Loki may not be responsible for his own actions, Alice is ordered to break the God of Mischiefs mind free, Whisper is tasked with helping Dr. Banner handle the Hulk. Loki/OC1, Bruce/OC2
1. Prologue

_ A girl is laying amongst the remains of a burned down building. Her clothes are soaked with blood, and her breathing is shallow._

_ Suddenly an African American man walks up to her, his left eye is bandaged up, his face expressionless._

_ "Did I... help?" she asked, her voice barely even a whisper._

_ "The war isn't over yet," he told her, his one good eye softening slightly, "but yes, you helped."_

_ He got down onto his knees, seemingly to take in all of the girls injuries, strangely enough there didn't appear to be any._

_ "Why are you dying?"_

_ "I... killed my master." she told him, "so my punishment is death... I just wish... I could've helped more..."_

_ "What if you had a new master?" he asked her, "would a new contract spare you?"_

_ "Not sure... couldn't... hurt to... try..."_

_ The man took out a small knife from his boot, and nicked his thumb. With the blood oozing out of his skin, he drew what looked like the Eye of Horus on the girl's forehead._

_ The blood seemed to soak into the girls skin, her breathing becoming even. Suddenly her eyes opened and started to glow an eerie red. A small smile made it's way across her face, as she spoke with a clear German accent._

_ "Yours is the only blood I may serve... master Nick Fury."_


	2. A Cruel World

(Present Day.)  
"Alice, get in here!" Director Fury seemingly called out into the open air of his office. A second barely went by before a dark portal opened in the ceiling, if he wasn't used to this after seventy years Fury would've panicked, especially after the resent disaster.

"You called?" a bizarre looking woman peaked her head out of the shadows. Her hair a glowing pink, eyes a eerie red, and a childish smile graced her lips.

"I'm in no mood for games today Alice," Fury warned her, "I assume you already heard all about what happened?"

"Ja," Alice's smile grew wider, "the Tesseract was stolen, by the God of Mischief of all people. I would've gladly participated if only you summoned me."

"You are not known for your restraint, Alice." Fury argued, "you'd probably kill more agents than Loki somehow got on his side."

The smile fell from the demoness' lips.

"Who has been taken from us?"

"Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton, plus a hand full of others."

"So what are my orders? Do I have permission to bring back the Tesseract and our agents by any means necessary?"

"You version of necessary usually involves a fucking mess of corpses. I'd like to save that as an absolute last resort, if you don't mind," Fury threw a file at her head, knowing full well she'd easily catch it, "I have a different sort of order for you. Her name is Whisper Willows..."

(Somewhere in the Scottish Highlands.)

Alpha decided that the wet grass felt good underneath her tired and sore paws. The villagers stopped chasing her several hours ago but she learned that it was better to be safe than sorry, it wasn't even her fault, a couple from England recognized Whisper (what were the odds, really?) and started yelling.

Alpha knew they should've been more careful, but it's been _ages_ since either of them ate and they've been on the move for so long... it was so easy to set her off. A raised voice, a pull on her arm was all it took for the memories to come flooding back.

_Fear as she was held in a concrete cell..._

_ Humiliation as she was strapped naked to a cold table..._

_ Pain as she was jabbed with needle after needle..._

_Betrayal at the one who put her there..._

At least it wasn't a Full Moon, where Alpha's hunger and frustration boiled over and left nobody safe. Alpha froze when she came upon what looked like a woman with pink hair that was... _glowing_? She was laying on the damp grass and seemed to be singing something from a child's movie she remembered Whisper watching once.

**It's a cruel, cruel, world all you little boys and girls**

** and some mean, nasty people want to have you**

** for their supper.**

** But if you follow me, you can all be free, free,**

** You can all be free!**

** As a bird on a big TV, if you dream, if you dream,**

** if you dream, my dream!**

** It's a cruel, cruel world, full of little boys and girls,**

** and the selfish, mean, nasty people,**

** nasty, nasty, nasty, nasty!**

** But there's a way, you can make your day,**

** you can laugh, you can smile,**

** you can come and stay awhile!**

** You can dream my dream,**

** you can have it all with me!**

** You can dream my dream,**

** you can dream my dream,**

** You can dream my... dream.**

By this time the woman seemed to noticed she had an audience and smiled childishly at the wolf.

"Guten Tag, Miss. Willows. Having a bad day?" she asked, accent lacing her voice, as she sat up and crossing her legs Indian-style.

Whisper internally yelped, and Alpha started to back away from the strange woman, who reached into a bag Alpha didn't notice was at her side she started to growl in warning, ready to attack what ever weapon she took out. However the woman gave a more mature, sincere smile and pulled out a pair of neatly folded clothes.

"I wasn't sure what size you are but I think these will fit just fine until we can get something more appropriate," she could see the wolf looked confused... or as confused as a wolf could look, "I work for an organization that could really use your help, and who are, in turn, willing to help _both _of you find peace."

Peace? So no more mobs with guns and spears (really?), they wouldn't have to keep moving from place to place and nearly starve out of fear of being found? They wouldn't have to worry about being experimented on or placed in a cage? they could just... be them...

Alpha found that to be very appealing, and allowed Whisper to go back to being in charge, however the strain of running for hours finally caught up with her and she collapsed against the woman, who placed a jacket over her naked form.

"Who are you..." Whisper breathed, her muscles aching from the transformation, she craned her neck to look into her savior's eyes, they were an eerie red... just like blood, "_what_ are you?"

"Alice Quinn," the woman smiled, "and lets just say I'm not entirely human myself..."

(SHIELD Helicarrier.)  
Alice was easily able to get Whisper on the Helicarrier – since it was still in the water it was technically just a aircraft carrier – before anyone else SHIELD fetched for arrived. For Whisper it was kind of nerve-wrecking walking through dark matter and suddenly going from Scottish wilderness to government property, especially with all the heavily armed guards watching them both intently.

"Kinda creepy ain't it?" Alice whispered to her, "it's almost like they never seen _women_ before."

Whisper laughed nervously, she wasn't even sure what she was here for specifically, only that it had something to do with her – for lack of a better word, control.

"Not to worry," Alice could feel Whisper's uneasiness, poor thing, "even if I didn't have _Traurigkeit_ I can still kick their asses." she undid a chain from her belt – strange how Whisper never noticed it – and at the end was a small scythe. The thing looked positively evil, the handle was wrapped in a black cloth that looked like it was permanently stained with blood, the blade – while sharp – looked like it was spreading black veins, even the chain emitted some form of energy that startled Whisper and had Alpha on edge.

They finally make it into the heart and brain of the base where Alice immediately picked up the scent of gunpowder and leather – so much stronger than the smell of chocolate and some kind of poisonous plant from her companion – and she knew her master was here.

"I have returned, Director."

"Well done Agent," Fury spoke from his station of command, "Ms. Willows, glad you could join us."

Whisper warily shook his hand, if she was being completely honest with herself he looked like something out of a action movie, that or a pirate – wait, were there ever even black pirates?

"Glad I could be of some help, Director."

"Agent Romanoff is in route with Dr. Banner as we speak." Fury told them, "you're here to ensure he maintains in control."

"Do either of them know about my... _condition_?" Whisper asked uneasily.

"As far as anyone is concerned, you're simply a Psychiatrist."

"And the huh... Full Moon?" Whisper frowned.

"Will be handled with total discretion," The Director assured her, "Now Alice will show you to your room, both of you report back here in a while once Rogers and Banner arrive."

"Coulson was sent to pickup Rogers," Alice spoke, breaking into a Cheshire cat grin, "must think it's the best day of his life! Did you do it on purpose?"

"That is not your concern, Agent Quinn."

**A/N: I'm trying to think up scents for some of the characters review your suggestions if you would.**

**FURY: gunpowder and leather.**

**WILLOWS: chocolate and "some kind of poisonous plant' AKA wolfsbane.**

**THOR: rain and burned wood.**

**LOKI (POSSESSED): ink and blood.**

**LOKI (NORMAL): 'winter' AKA hot chocolate and mint.**

**STARK: ?**

**ROGERS: ?**

**BANNER: ?**

**ROMANOFF: ?**

**(ANYONE ELSE)**


End file.
